Toucher le fond
by Enclume
Summary: Ginny sent qu'on la pousse lentement vers le vide.Elle tremble de tout ses membres et intérieurement se repète la même phrase;Harry va venir la sauver.Chapitre unique


Disclaimer:Rien est à moi,tout est à JK Rowling.  
  
Il n'y a pas de spoilers du cinquième tome dans cette fic à chapitre unique.  
  
-Toucher le fond-  
  
Il va venir. Il va venir me sauver. Il vient toujours.  
  
C'est les seules pensées qu'elle a pour se consoler, en ce moment.Elle essaie de ne pas paniquer.Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que cela lui arrive.Il faut qu'elle garde son sang froid.Même si c'est en plein milieu de la nuit, Harry viendra.Il l'a toujours fait.Il ne laissera pas cette chose infâme lui arriver.Il ne supporterai pas qu'elle meurt.  
  
Debout,dans sa chemise de nuit blanche,elle fixe l'abime du haut du rocher,elle pleure.Elle se trouve en haut de la gueule-du diable, une falaise près de chez elle.On l'a amené de force,elle a essayé de résister,peine perdue.Sous la poigne qui lui serre les épaules,elle dégage ses longs cheveux malmené par le vent pour tenter de voir malgré les larmes. Elle ne voit pas le fond.Mais elle sait tout de même que lorsqu'elle tombera, quand on la poussera en bas,si jamais,si jamais,Harry ne vennait pas,son corps ne pourra que se fracasser en contre bas.Puisqu'elle tombera tête première,c'est elle qui frappera le sol en premier.Son front sera réduit en miette et ses yeux seront transperçés par l'éclat des os,son cou se renfoncera dans ses épaules et il se cassera net,elle ne sentirai probablement rien. Probablement.  
  
On la trouvera surement au petit jour,par un promeneur perdu et son chien, et elle fera la une de la gazette.  
  
"Virginia Weasley est retrouvé morte en bas d'un falaise."  
  
Et sa famille serait triste. Hermione aurait beaucoup de peine. Et Harry aussi.  
  
Mais non. Elle doit avoir confiance en Harry. Il reviendrait.  
  
Mais elle aurait du faire plus attention. Peut-être en parler à un professionnel,peut-être qu'il aurait pu l'aider.mais il les aurait probablement séparés. Et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas voulu entamer quelques démarches que ce soit.  
  
De toute façon,Harry était toujours venu.Tant de fois c'est arrivé. Et ça c'était son secret.Personne ne savait.Personne ne se doutait.C'était son secret à elle et à lui.Bien sure il était inquiet.Il lui posait des question.Elle essayait de le rassurer.Mais elle mentait parfois.  
  
Oui,c'était leurs secret.Les autres ne comprendrait pas. Stupide.Dangeureux.Insensé.Oui,mais ils ne savent pas qu'elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui.Tant d'année pour qu'il la remarque,tant d'année pour qu'il la regarde... De toute manière,pas une fois il n'était pas là pour la sauver.Pas une.  
  
Elle sent qu'on la presse dans le dos,qu'on la pousse lentement vers le vide.Ses pieds s'ont forcé d'avancer sur la pierre froide, elle tremble de tout ses membres,elle a la tête qui tourne. Intérieurement,se répète toujours la même phrase.Il va venir.  
  
On la pousse un peu plus fort,elle avance,un pied contre le bord. Il viendrait.Elle l'aimait tellement.  
  
Elle a maintenant les deux pieds sur le rebord,à demi dans le vide. Harry va revenir.Son époux va la sauver.  
  
Un rire dément se fait entendre. Ça lui glace le sang et un frisson lui parcourt le long de la colonne vertébrale.  
  
Elle prie pour que Harry se réveille.  
  
Elle sent son corps se pencher vers l'avant. Elle se tourne la tête avec espoir.  
  
Mais ce n'est pas Harry qui est là. Ce n'est plus tout à fait lui.Il y a cette lueur dans les yeux,cette froideur.Tant de violence laisse des traces.Des traces profondes.De la violence plein la chaire.Des crise.Des insomnies.Des cauchemards.Des absences.Ça lui arrive surtout la nuit,lorsqu'ils sont seuls.elle n'en a jamais dit aux autres combien c'était grave,combien il pouvait être dangeureux.Parce qu'il finissait toujours par se réveiller,il finissait toujours par retrouver ses esprits avant qu'il ne lui fasse mal.Il se réveillait et il s'excusait pendant des heures.  
  
-Je t'aime Ginny,mon amour,je m'excuse de t'avoir fait peur. C'était pas voulu.J'ai fait un cauchemard.Tu ne devrais même pas rester avec moi. Je suis un monstre.Tu devrais partir.Je devrais aller à Ste-Mangouste pour ça.Je suis désolé.Je t'aime tellement,disait t'il toujours après ses crises,ses cauchemards,en sanglots dans ses bras.  
  
Alors elle le berçait,passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Minimalisait ce qui s'était produit.Lui disait que jamais elle ne le quitterait, jamais qu'elle l'abandonnerait dans un endroit pour les fous. Que leurs amour était trop fort.Et que ça lui empêcherais de lui faire du mal.Mais elle avait tort.  
  
Lorsque ses pieds ne touchèrent plus au sol, elle sut que c'était trop tard.Qu'Harry avait franchi un point de non- retour. Qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire confiance.Qu'il ne viendrait en fait pas la sauver. Que le mal l'avait atteint trop profondément.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à crier. 


End file.
